Conventionally, when realizing the multiband operation in a wireless terminal in the TDMA system, an antenna switch module in which a plurality of switches for selecting the transmitting and receiving frequency signals corresponding to each band are provided right behind the antenna has been used. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the demand from the dual-band terminal of the 900 MHz EGSM (Extended GSM) and the 1.8 GHz DCS (Digital Communication Systems) to the triple-band terminal obtained by adding the 1.9 GHz PCS (Personal Communication Service) and to the quad-band terminal obtained by further adding the 850 MHz GSM has been increasing.